New Year Eve
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Kibum mendengus. Kihyun memang manis tapi hanya didelan Kyuhyun saja. Jika dengan Kibum rasanya seperti nano-nano. Asam, asin, kadang berakhir dengan pahit. Tapi Kadang juga... manis. / HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN XD


**Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **New Year Eve**

"Kau yakin ingin berangkat?"

Manik caramel Kyuhyun menatap memelas pada manik cokelat anaknya. Dia menggenggam tangan tangan Kihyun dengan erat -tak meu melepaskannya.

"Aku yakin, Mom."

Tangan mungil itu balas menggenggam, meyakinkan ibunya itu bawa dia memang harus pergi. Tapi dia jadi tidak tega juga meninggalkan Mommy manisnya ini jika Kyuhyun terus saja menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu. Kihyun kan sayang Mommy nya, lebih sayang dari pada Daddy datarnya. Apa dia tidak jadi pergi saja ya?

"Tapi kan kau masih kecil, Kihyun. Masih enam tahun. Bagaimana jika nanti kau diculik, lalu disiksa atau bisa saja kau akan dijual untuk dijadikan budak." Penyakit Drama Queen Kyuhyun kambuh. Sepertinya Kibun benar-benar harus melarangnya menonton drama mulai sekarang. "Yang paling parah, penyihir iblis dari neraka ini tidak bisa merawatmu dengan benar."

Tangan kurus Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk kurang ajar pada orang yang dipanggilnya penyihir iblis itu. Membuat bibir si penyihir jadi komat-kamit seperti sedang membaca mantra, dan beberapa detik setelahnya sebuah tas limited edition yang pasti mahal melayang ke kepala berotak encer tapi tidak berguna milik Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun menggosok-gosok kepalanya dengan wajah meringis. Sialan ini benar-benar sakit. Ukurannya saja yang kecil tapi beratnya minta ampun. Kyuhyun yakin isinya pasti alat-alat make-up yang dia tidak sudi untuk tau namanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, caramelnya menatap nyalang pada penyihir iblis yang menyamar menjadi pria cantik. Dan sialnya lagi, pria cantik itu adalah-

"Makanya jangan kurang ajar pada ibumu ini, anak setan." Kepala Kyuhyun kembali menjadi sasaran, kali ini oleh tangan putih itu.

-ibunya.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Kalau aku anak setan, lalu Mama apa? Ibu setan."

"Kau ini benar-benar." Heechul -si ibu setan menatap tajam pada anak setannya yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Mereka melupakan keberadaan bocah manis yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan mata bulatnya. Kihyun memiringkan kepalanya dan berkedip berkali-kali pada ibu dan neneknya itu. "Kalau Mama ibu setan dan Mommy anak setan. Berarti Kihyun cucu setan?"

Pertanyaan polos Kihyun membuat keduanya menoleh. Heechul mengangkat tubuh Kihyun untuk dia gendong, lalu dikecupnya pipi tembem cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Tidak. Kihyun itu cucu kesayangan, Mama."

Heechul itu tidak ingin dipanggil nenek oleh Kihyun. Menurutnya dia belum terlalu tua untuk dipanggil nenek dan dia juga masih terlalu cantik untuk menjadi nenek-nenek.

Dan itu membuahkan protes dari Kyuhyun, Mama nya itu kadang suka tidak sadar umur. Kihyun itu kan anaknya Kyuhyun, cucu Heechul juga. Tidak mungkin mereka sama-sama memanggil Heechul Mama, nanti orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa Kihyun itu adiknya, bukan anak Kyuhyun.

Jadi tanpa sepengetahuan Mama nya itu, Kyuhyun sering mengajarkan Kihyun untuk memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan nenek. Tapi mungkin karena sudah menjadi sifat turun-temurun -suka membangkang perkataan orang tua, Kihyun tidak pernah mau menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun dan tetap memanggil Heechul Mama.

Seperti kata pepatah, 'Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya'. Seperti itulah keluarga mereka.

Mata kucing Heechul melirik pada jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi pesawat mereka akan berangkat. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

Kihyun mengangguk saja menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Sedangkan Kyuhyun justru menggeleng dan cepat-cepat memgambil Kihyun dari Heechul. Tapi Heechul malah menghalanginya, membuat wajah Kyuhyun menjadi masam dengan bibir terpout.

"Kihyun tidak boleh ikut Mama. Dia akan disini bersamaku."

Heechul mendesah malas. Kyuhyun itu ternyata tidak pernah berubah walapaun sudah menjadi ibu. Dia masih tetap bocah kecil Heechul yang susah diatur.

Padahal mereka sudah membicarakan ini dari beberapa hari yang lalu -bahwa Kihyun akan ikut dengannya dan Leeteuk ke Canada selama seminggu untuk merayakan tahun baru disana bersama orang tua Kibum yang tidak bisa datang ke Korea, jadi mereka diundang kesana.

Heechul sih iya saja. Jarang-jarang dia bisa keluar negeri bersama cucunya, kalau dengan suaminya dia sudah sering. Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga diajak tapi dia tidak bisa karena harus menemani Kibum yang tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya dirumah sakit. Makanya dia jadi uring-uringan begini

Kalau Kihyun juga pergi nanti dia dengan siapa? Kalau Kibum, dia itu tidak bisa diharapkan sama sekali. Yang ada dia hanya akan sibuk dengn pekerjaannya dan melupkan Kyuhyun.

"Cuma seminggu, Kyu."

"Tidak boleh."

Heechul paling benci jika harus berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Itu akan membuatnya jadi tekanan darah tinggi dan kulitnya bisa jadi cepat keriput gara-gara marah. Agar ini cepat selesai mau tak mau Heechul harus membujuk Kyuhyun.

Seringaian Heechul terkembang, membujuk anaknya ini gampang.

"Aku akan membelikanmu game baru dari Canada jika kau membiarkan Kihyun pergi denganku."

Hening...

"Woaaah. Coba lihat sudah jam berapa ini. Kalian akan ketinggalan pesawat jika tidak berangkat sekarang. Ayo cepat."

Lihat kan?

Sifat Kyuhyun langsung berubah begitu mendengar kata game. Dia itu plin-plan. Heechul sudah hapal dengan yang satu ini.

Kyuhyun mengambil tas Heechul yang tergeletak dilantai, dia mulai mendorong-dorong ibunya itu ke pintu luar dimana Papa nya sudah menunggu. Ini lebih terlihat seperti pengusiran dengan tidak terhormat.

Kyuhyun itu memang anak durhaka. Dia sering bicara tidak sopan, suka mengerjai orang tua nya sendiri, membuat Heechul naik darah juga. Sayangnya dia selalu lolos dari amukan Heechul karena Papanya selalu membela Kyuhyun, makanya dia lebih sayang Papa malaikatnya dibandingkan dengan Mama iblisnya ini. Dia akan menjadi anak baik dan penurut kalau didepan Leeteuk, tapi jadi anak durhaka didepan Heechul. Sifatnya yang satu ini benar-benar menurun pada Kihyun, hanya saja agak terbalik.

Untuk kali ini Heechul pasrah saja. Coba kalau ini hari biasanya, dia pasti sudah mengamuk dan menghajar Kyuhyun hingga anak nakalnya itu memohon-mohon ampun. Tapi sekarang Heechul biarkan saja dulu daripada nanti dia tidak jadi pergi ke Canada. Kalau tentang sifat kurang ajar Kyuhyun ini dia akan mebalasnya nanti setelah pulang.

Kihyun sendiri, dia hanya menatap datar pada Mommy kurang ajarnya -jika seperti ini dia jadi mirip Kibum. Bagaimana bisa Mommy nya lebih memilih game dari pada anaknya sendiri. Kihyun akan balas dendam, lihat saja nanti. Dia akan membuat Heechul lupa untuk membelikan Kyuhyun game. Biar Mommy nya itu tidak bisa main game jadi dia tidak melupakan Kihyun lagi.

 **Araelf**

Kyuhyun sedang menonton drama kesukaannya saat Kibum pulang dari kantor. Tidak bisa menonton juga sebenarnya karena dia hanya menatap Televisi didepannya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia sedang rindu anak manisnya.

Bahkan saat Kibum duduk disampingnya pun dia tidak tau, dia baru sadar saat bahunya ditepuk.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang konser."

Selain anak durhaka Kyuhyun itu juga type istri yang durhaka. Dia tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dengan benar, yang keluar dari mulutnya itu hanya perkataan tidak jelas yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan Kibum. Membuat Kibum sering kali harus menghela napas dan mengusap dada.

"Aku serius, Kyu."

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"Aku sedari tadi hanya melihat kau melamun."

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa kau masih bertanya Kibum."

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk sofa yang didudukinya sengan keras. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa kesal yang muncul tiba-tiba karena Kibum mengganggu acara melamunnya.

Kyuhyun sedang sensitif sekarang, kan tadi dia sudah bilang dia rindu dengan anaknya. Baru beberapa jam tidak bertemu saja dia sudah rindu apalagi jika sampai seminggu. Kibum tidak tau bagaimana perasaan ibu yang rindu dengan anaknya, dia kan ayahnya Kihyun, yang ibu itu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingin merengek tapi nanti Kibum mengejeknya. Dia juga ingin menangis tapi Kyuhyun kan laki-laki dan laki-laki itu tidak boleh menangis -Papa Leeteuk nya yang bilang begitu jadi Kyuhyun turuti saja. Dia kan tidak mau jadi anak durhaka untuk Papanya, kalau durhaka dengan Mamanya boleh.

"Apalagi kali ini?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bagaimana aku bisa tau kalau kau tidak memberitahuku, Kyu."

"Aku rindu Kihyun."

Kyuhyun itu orang aneh. Tadi dia marah-marah tidak jelas, sekarang malah memeluk Kibum dengan manja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang suaminya itu.

Kalau sudah begini Kibum bisa apa selain membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Sudah, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Mungkin mereka masih dipesawat. Butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke Canada." Ucap Kibum sambil menepuk-nepung punggung Kyuhyun dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku rindu."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya -semakin menenggelamkanndirinya dalam pelukan hangat Kibum.

"Hei." Kibum kembali bersuara memecah keheningan yang terjadi. "Kau mau jalan-jalan denganku besok?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, tersenyum manis pada Kibum. "Benarkah?" Tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali masam. "Tidak bisa. Kau pasti sangat sibuk. Aku juga belum meminta izin dari rumah sakit."

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku, Kyu?" Nada sing a song Kibum terdengar. Dia menyeringai setelahnya.

Mata bulat Kyuhyun mengerjap. "Seseorang yang hampir lupa dengan hari anniversary pernikahannya sendiri?"

Kibum tergelak. Dia tau Kyuhyun sejak mengejeknya tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Bukan itu." Kibum kembali berbucara setelah tawanya mereda, diusaknya rambut Kyuhyun gemas. "Aku sudah membatalkan jadwalku untuk besok. Dan aku juga sudah meminta izin dari rumah sakit untukmu.

"Benarkah?" Kibum mengangguk singkat, membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah berupa kecupan dibibir dari Kyuhyun. "Kau yang terbaik, Kibum. Aku akan membuat daftar tempat yng harus kita datangi dan juga apa saja yang harus kita lakukan."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan baru saja akan beranjak pergi jika saja Kibum tidak menarik tangannya -memasak Kyuhyun kembali duduk. Caramel Kyuhyun menatap bertanya pada Kibum, tapi bukannya menjawab Kibum malah menujuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Lagi?"

 **Araelf**

Kibum benar-benar menepati perkataannya. Dia membawa Kyuhyun jalan-jalan, membelikan apapun yang dia inginkan, mengajaknya ke taman bermain dan mereka juga sudah piknik ditaman kota sesuai dengan keinginan Kyuhyun. Pokoknya semua yang Kyuhyun inginkan akan Kibum kabulkan.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka. Bersama dengan ratusan orang lainnya menunggu detik-detik pergantian tahun di sungai Han. Mereka sedang duduk bersama diatas rumput dengan Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kibum yang sedang merangkulnya.

"Kibum." Si empunya nama menoleh menatap caramel lembut yang disukainya itu. "Apa harapanmu untuk tahun baru nanti?"

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan Kihyun. Itu saja."

Kyuhyun tertawa, Kibm memang yang paling bisa membuatnya senang. "Kau tidak ingin bertanya apa harapanku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan Kihyun. Itu saja."

Itu kata-kata Kibun yang tadi sebenarnya, tapi Kyuhyun ubah sedikit biar terdengar agak berbeda. Kibum maklum saja, dia tau istrinya itu paling susah berkata-kata manis apalagi jika disuruh mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Mana mau dia, itu bukan gayanya.

Suara riuh disekitarnya membuat mereka menoleh, sepertinya acara kembang apinya akan segera dimulai dan tahun akan berganti. Kibum melirik jam tangannya, menghitung detik-detik jam dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun."

Tangan kekar Kibun menyusup -memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dan menariknya mendekat. Wajah keduanya hanya berjaraj beberapa cm saja, bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan Kibum pun begitu.

TARR!

Dua bibir itu bertemu saat kembang api itu dinyalakan -tepat dipergantian tabun dan diiringi oleh suara riuh teriakan dan letusan kembang api. Ini hanya ciuman sederhana yang terasa manis -tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya. Mereka hanya ingin menggungkapkan perasaan masing-masing yangbtidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata lewat ciuman itu.

Kyuhyun mendorong dada Kibum dan menarik dirinya menjauh. Ciuman keduanya terlepas karena kebutuhan akan oksigen yang semakin menipis dan juga karena Kyuhyun merasakan getaran dari ponsel di saku jaketnya.

Ada pesan masuk dan nama Kihyun terpampang jelas disana. Senyum Kyuhyun merekah, akhirnya anak kesayangannya ini menghubunginya juga.

To : Mommy

From : Little Prince Kihyun

Selamat tahun baru Mommy!

Semoga ditahun baru ini kita akan selalu bersama.

Terima kasih sudah menjadi Mommy ku.

Kihyun sayang Mommy.

P.s : Karena disini masih siang aku, Mama dan Grannie sekarang sedang mempersiapkan acara malam tahun baru nanti dirumah Grannie.

Jangan merindukanku, karena kalau Mommy merindukanku aku juga akan merindukan Mommy dengan sangat buruk.

Have fun!

Love you Mommy.

Senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar, anaknya memang manis. Setelahnya dia mulai berbalas pesan dengan Kihyun yang ada di Canada sana.

Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa disampingnya Kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama -membaca SMS dari Kihyun. Hanya saja jika Kyuhyun membacanya dengan ekspresi senang, maka Kibum membacanya dengan ekspresi aneh terpampang diwajahnya.

To : Daddy datar

From : Bocah nakal

Happy New Year datar.

Semoga tahun ini kau bisa sedikit lebih berekspresi dan tidak pikun lagi atau aku akan merebut Mommy darimu.

Oh iya. Kau tidak perlu memberiku adik, aku tidak ingin lagi. Nanti sainganku semakin banyak untuk mendapatkan Mommy. Bersaing denganmu saja sudah sangat menyebalkan jadi jangn ditambah lagi.

P.s : Mama bilang tidak usah berusaha terlalu keras, nanti kau bisa impoten. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa tapi Mama menyuruhku menyampaikannya padamu.

Dan yang terakhir.

The most important words that I wanna say are...

I Love You Daddy. Always.

Thanks to be my Daddy.

Mata hitam Kibum masih tetap fokus menatap layar smartphone nya. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia masih dapat mendengar Kyuhyun yang mengatakan betapa manisnya anak kesayangannya itu.

Kibum mendengus. Kihyun memang manis tapi hanya didepan Kyuhyun saja. Jika dengan Kibum rasanya seperti nano-nano.

Asam, asin, kadang berakhir dengan pahit. Tapi Kadang juga-

-manis.

Kibum tersenyum.

Ah, dia juga jadi rindu bocah nakalnya itu.

 **THE END**

 **HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN XD**

Ini bisa dibilang sequel dari "What is love Kibum" sama "The Day" tapi bisa juga enggak sih. tergantung pemikiran kalian masing-masing.

Sorry kalau ada typo yang bertebaran. Ini diketiknya mepet(?) karena ini hari tertakhir.

Hpoe you like it


End file.
